


He Sees My All

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Negan likes big girls, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Olivia thinks no one wants her because she’s chunky but Negan likes what he sees.





	He Sees My All

**Author's Note:**

> Big girl appreciation! My first straight fic! Yay????

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror wearing her bra and panties, her thighs were thick and her stomach fat. She did have large breasts but it was because she was well large. ‘No one wanted me before so who would now?’ She degreaded herself internally and finished dressing. Rick paid her no mind, she was just a babysitter and nearly invisible. If only a man like Rick would find her attractive.

Rick hurried out without a thank you, kissing Judith and running off. It was pickup day and she didn’t want to see Negan after him teasing her last week, he was a cruel man. Still she cut lemons and prepared lemonade because making him angry would get someone killed.

She cooked Judith breakfast and played with her, cleaned all the dishes even though it was Rick’s house and put on some laundry. Judith was taking a nap so she scrubbed across the counter cleaning. ‘I will never have a husband and yet I clean after Rick like he is one.” Olivia was bitter.

No shots were fired or yells were heard which meant Negan was having a good day. Olivia read from a romance novel figuring the leader of the Saviors was long gone. Judith would wake up soon as she would entertain the child and then cook her dinner.

“Why do you need to come to my house?” Olivia heard Rick fussing.

“Because I have to see my girl.”

“Judith is my daughter!” Rick yelled angrily.

“Cool your jets Rick, not everything is fucking about you! I didn’t mean Judith.”

Rick didn’t believe him and crossed his arms ready to scream again but Negan already opened the door, his heavy boots steering in a clear direction.

Olivia wasn’t sure what Negan’s mission was but he frightened her so she shrunk in on herself. “Judith's upstairs.” She said meekly not sure if it was meant for Rick or Negan.

“Well good for her.” Negan appeared bored at that subject and turned to Rick. “Don’t you want to see your kid?”

It wasn’t right leaving Olivia alone with the leader who just bullied her last. “What do you want with Olivia?”

Turning Negan snaked his arm around the Olivia’s waist and looked on agitated at Rick, he was a real prick. “It doesn't fucking concern you Rick so go upstairs!”

Rick didn’t like being ordered and The Savior was touching Olivia’s face but it was best not to question him and Olivia shook her head letting him know it was okay.

‘Why is he touching me like that?’ It was so soft but she waited for a slap, he never physically hurt her but she didn't’ trust him and when he leaned in she sniffled. 

“Babydoll why are you crying?”

His eyes were hazel with flecks of gold shining brightly even in the dim room, a scent light but distinct lingered with cigars and spice, one gloved hand was at his side and the other one ungloved started to pull gently on her hair. Lucille was outside the house she realized.

“What do you want?”

Negan wanted to fuck her on the couch behind her, claim her as a wife, steal her away from the gates of Alexandria but he stepped back because Olivia was scared of him. “I don’t bite.”

“You're nothing but a...a mean man.”

It was cute how she wouldn’t cuss, her eyes scrunched up in anger but she was still prim and proper, more a lady than than his gals back home who cussed along with him.

“I am but I’m capable of more”

Olivia watched as Negan took off his jacket and threw his one glove on top before flopping down on a couch. “Are you going to join me?”

It was a game so he could laugh at her later, she needed to bide her time. “How about some lemonade?” 

“You made me fuck...freaking lemonade? That’s just too nice of you. Thanks I would like a glass.”

Negan always cussed and she crossed her eyes the walked to the kitchen to fix a glass. From the kitchen Negan could only see her top half, she was big but he preferred some cushion for the pushing, he wanted to stroke himself right there but he needed to remember his manners for the delicate flower.

Olivia returned and he looked at her white shirt and gray cover up, she had nice breasts, perky he could tell even if hidden. “Where’s yours?”

“Huh?”

“Your lemonade? I can’t enjoy this alone.”

Olivia suppressed a smile because Negan was checking her out head to toe, she didn’t experience that a lot but it couldn't’ be faked, the lust in his eyes or the tent in his jeans, It had been a long time since she had been yearned for and so she made herself some lemonade.

He watched her a moment kicking himself because if he followed her he could check out her round ass as she bent over in the fridge, looking at the coffee table Negan picked up a romance novel. The dude on the cover looked like a Fabio reject and he looked much better. Maybe Olivia imagined him when she read her little books.

Olivia flustered at Negan inspecting her book, even turning it over to read the back “You like this shit...crap?”

Olivia smiled uncertainty and sat on the couch with plenty of space between them. “I do, have a problem with that?”

“No of course not, my wives just drink and snack all day running around in frumpy dresses. You’re a smart girl, keep your mind sharp. I’m sure you could out think them all combined together.”

Olivia turned her head staring at the loveseat with interest, he was seeing all of her, not just her body and that baffled her.

“I can find you more.”

“More what?”

Negan scooted across the sofa pressing his thigh to hers and she bit her lip, two of his thighs didn’t equal her one. “Books, do you have plenty or is there more kinds you like?”

“I like syfy.” She sighed not meaning to answer.

“That’s great! I can find more for you darling.”

“Why would you?”

“I’m not going to lie, I didn't’ notice you until you slapped me. Now I can’t stop thinking of you.”

“You have wives Negan! Multiple and I heard their skinny and wear nice makeup and don’t wear glasses!”

“And?” Negan hummed petting her thigh.

“Why are you really here?” 

Negan laughed but it wasn’t in malice, she looked down realizing he was rubbing her thigh. “If you slap me again maybe I’ll answer you.”

Olivia huffed and went to stand but Negan grabbed her wrist and sighed. “Look why don’t you just sit here and let me get to know you. If you get to know me too you will see I never play.”

‘Talking never hurt.’ Olivia reasoned.

“Attagirl!” Negan fistpumped the air and leaned in closer to his girl.  
\-------------------------  
Rick paced upstairs. It had been hours! He heard Negan laugh, a few soft giggles coming from Olivia. She wasn't in danger but it wasn’t right. Judith was happy with snacks and he didn't want to go downstairs, if something was wrong he was liable to kill Negan.

“That’s it!” Rick stood and stomped down the stairs.

“Ohhh!” Olivia yelped pulling her shirt over her exposed breasts. 

Negan was slow withdrawing his own hand from her. “Freaking Rick! Way to ruin a mood.”

‘Freaking? What was up with Negan?’ 

“Well I better get going, I’ll make sure I find you those books and that special soda you like.” Negan winked at Olivia and Rick gasped when Olivia was swooped in Negan’s arms and he leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss went on too long, Olivia moaning and Negan’s wet tongue embedding into his memory. “Well if you keep being a good girl and resisting my dick I might just have to marry you and dump all my wives.”

Rick couldn't hear the whispering except “dumping wives” and his eyes bugged out as Negan readjusted his pants and kissed Olivia once more. She slapped his arm hard when he pinched a handful of her ass.

“Well now I’m one hundred percent into you my naughty girl!”

Rick watched Olivia kick her feet and squeal like a teenage girl and cocked his head at a sight, Negan was skipping down the steps swinging Lucille whistling a happy tune.

He still didn’t like the ass but couldn't deny it was good to see Olivia happy, she deserved it after all.


End file.
